The Date
by sophiesinlove
Summary: Booth and Brennan's first date, and what follows it. Sequel to 'Just a Discussion,' Although you don't have to read that first. I own nothing! Feedback always appreciated! *UPDATED!*
1. The Date

**The Date**

***A/N: Sequel to 'Just Another Discussion.' You don't **_**have**_** to read that to enjoy this, but it is recommended. So here it is, by request of ****brittanirose**!*

Temperance Brennan groaned and tossed yet another outfit on the floor. Her date with Booth was in half an hour. She'd known him for years, and they were best friends, and of course she'd been thrilled when he asked her out. She was, however still very nervous.

This was quite unusual for the scientist. She was, after all, Dr. Temperance Brennan, best selling author and world-renowned forensic anthropologist. _Nervous_ was not something she was used to.

Choosing a black skirt, and a low cute purple silk top, Brennan dabbed on some more lip-gloss, took a deep breath, and stepped into the elevator as she heard a horn honk.

Seeley Booth was waiting outside. Normally a cautious man in the field of romance, albeit not in his line of work, (being an FBI agent usually called for guts) it had taken a misheard shouting match in the car to get him to finally ask out the woman he'd been in love with for so long. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Booth glanced at his watch, about to honk again, when he saw a pair of long legs exit Brennan's building. _Then_ he saw the torso, and eventually head, that was attached to them.

Booth was stunned, as usual, by the woman's ability to look amazing in anything. (And _anything_ did mean _anything._ Most of the time, Booth saw Brennan in a long white lab coat, or a full body suit at crime scenes.) In a simple black skirt and purple shirt, Brennan still looked absolutely stunning, and Booth had to remind himself to close his jaw.

She grinned at him as she pulled open the car door, sliding gracefully in. Thrown off guard for the second time that evening, he forced himself to shake it off, and smiled right back at her.

"Hey, Bones."

Brennan loved that nickname. He didn't know that, of course, but it made her feel so special, such a part of something. Plus, Booth had given it to her. What wasn't to love?

"Booth."

The pair smiled awkwardly. They'd been on assignment as a couple before, with no problems, they'd even _kissed_, but the premise of an actual date, in truth, terrified both of them.

"So, where're we going?" Brennan strapped herself in.

Booth hoped he'd chosen well. "A little restaurant called _La Luna. _It's –"

"Italian." She smiled warmly. "I love Italian food."

Relieved, Booth grinned back at her.

"I know."

Booth pulled out, guided the car along a twisty avenue of streets. Before long, all the awkwardness was gone, and they were once again arguing like the old married couple everyone had always proclaimed them to be.

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"You're lost."

"I am _not!"_ He sighed in exasperation.

"You are."

"Bones-"

"No! You're lost! If you'd stopped and asked for direction like I said, then we'd-"

"We'd have missed our reservation!"

"At the rate we're going, we're going to miss it anyway," She huffed under her breath.

She tried a different tack. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He replied, wary of her sweet tone.

"Can I drive?"

Booth slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a streetlamp.

"NO, Bones you _cannot_ drive!"

She pouted. "I'm going to tell Sweets you have control issues."

"Was that a threat?! Are you threatening me?!"

Brennan had to smile. "No," she lied, unconvincingly.

Catching a glimpse of fairy lights, Booth pulled up to the restaurant, easing the car in gratefully.

"See? I told you! What'd I tell you?" He muttered triumphantly, dashing out of the car to open the door for her.

Though she remained calm, and collected on the outside, the rush of thoughts going through Dr. Brennan's head was akin to this: _Ohmigod he's coming over here Ohmigod he opened the door Ohmigod he's offering me his hand!!!_

She felt rather more a schoolgirl, on a date with her crush, than a mature, successful woman on a date with a good friend. She wasn't used to it- but she liked it.

Taking his arm, Brennan stepped out of the car, graceful even in her heels, and onto the curb.

He guided her into the restaurant, joking with her, "And now, the date can_ really_ begin!"

They were led to a little table for two. It was against a wall, lit by candlelight, and provided an excellent view out of the large window. The window overlooked a garden, and Brennan took the liberty of identifying and pointing out everything growing in it to Booth.

The waiter arrived, handed them their menus, and, with an obviously fake Italian accent, began listing the specials for that evening.

Brennan frowned. Booth caught the look and groaned inwardly. "Bones-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Excuse me, sir?" She addressed the waiter.

"Si?"

"I don't think your accent is genuine."

The waiter had the grace to be ashamed. Twirling the ends of his (fake) mustache in his fingers, he huffed, "Signora, I assure you that this accent-"

Booth laid his hand on the waiter's arm, whispered something in his ear, and the man dashed off.

"His accent wasn't real, Booth!"

I know that, Bones! Look, the accent is more of a mood thing, okay? It's...it's part of the setting. Just go with it, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good."

The pair picked up their menus, descending into a comfortable silence.

"Have you eaten here before?"

Booth nodded. "A few times. Parker came, once."

"Recommend anything?"

"Pretty much everything's good."

She studied the menu for a moment more, before asking, "Do you want to share something? I don't know how big the portions are."

He smiled behind his menu. "They're pretty big. Yeah, we could do that. What're you in the mood for? Lasagna? Risotto? Cannelini?"

"It's pronounced can-uh-loe-nee, Booth. Cannell_o_ni. It's tubes of pasta stuffed with meat, cheese and other things. It originated in the-"

"That's okay, Bones. I don't need the history."

She smiled. "So cannelloni it is?"

"Yeah. Cannellini." Bones shook her head in disbelief.

A different waiter approached them; he had no fake mustache, and no fake accent.

"What can I get you two lovebirds tonight?" They both blushed a little, and glanced awkwardly down at their menus.

"Cannelini."

Brennan and the waiter shared a look, and she added, "1 large dish of cannell_o_ni."

"Mushrooms?" She glanced at Booth, who shook his head.

"No mushrooms."

"And to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine. Booth?"

"Me too."

The waiter smiled as he removed their menus. "I'll be back shortly."

**Kay, that's it! Chapter 2 coming soon! Feedback is, as always, much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arm in arm, and laughing, the two friends thanked the waiter again, and stumbled out of the restaurant. It's safe to say the anthropologist were a _little_ drunk. Okay, more than just a little. They reached the car, and Brennan looked at her partner in dismay.

"Booth!" She slurred the words, leaning on the car.

"Mmm?" He looked at her, amused.

"We can't drive like this!" She whispered scandalously.

Opening the door and helping her in, he smiled.

"Well then, it's good _we_ won't be doing any driving, isn't it?" He slid into the driver's seat. Brennan looked awestruck.

"Your car drives itself?"

_Oh, wow. _"No, bones, my car doesn't drive itself. I drive it. I, as in_ me_, as in, the only one here who is not drunk."

"I am not drunk!"

"No, no, of course not."

She glared at him suspiciously as he reached over and buckled her in.

"You don't believe me." Surprising clarity for someone as drunk as Brennan was.

"Booth, I only had," she held up 3 fingers, "2 glasses of wine!"

He nodded seriously, turning the key in the engine and explaining gently. "That's true. But then you had my glass, and you asked the waiter for a bottle of red."

"I most certainly did *hic* _not!"_

"You don't remember? Wow, Bones, you _cannot_ hold your liquor." He chuckled as he drove carefully along the dark streets.

They sat in silence for a while, before Brennan spoke up.  
"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

He was a tad startled by the question. "'Course I do, Bones. You're my partner."

"Oh." She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Her voice was quiet, almost sad, and she spoke pleadingly.

Booth stared straight ahead, his eyes wide. _Bones is drunk,_ he thought. _Very drunk. Do I...should I tell her?_ The two sides of his mind fought with eachother.

"Yes, Bones. I...I do. I love you."

Silence. He looked over, and the scientist was fast asleep, slumped against her seatbelt. Snoring lightly. He pulled into a space, and got out, crossing to her side of the car.

Booth lifted her, thinking she would be feather light. She certainly _looked_ it, but being drunk and asleep makes a person more like dead weight, and by the time he got her up the stairs and into her apartment, his arms were beginning to complain. Smiling to himself, he pulled off her shoes, and stood her up.

"Bones?"

"...Booth?"

"Yeah. You gotta get into bed now."

"I- are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

He stood at the door, watching as she she walked shakily to her bedroom. She pun and faced him before he had a chance to leave.

"Booth?" Her voice held the same pleading, almost sad tone as before, and her intelligent, (even when drunk) eyes looked at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Brennan whispered, a tear leaking out of her eye.

It hit the FBI agent hard, to see this woman, usually so surrounded and protected by her facts and theories, so vulnerable.

And then he was hugging her, and she was crying into his shoulder, and she was hugging him back.

"Bones." She pulled back from him a little, gripping his forearms. Their eyes met, his dark, hers light, mixing in the soft glow of the apartment lighting.

*A/N: **=D So here it is! Chapter twooo!!! It's a cliffhanger, ain't it? Haha, so feedback is always appreciated, I love you all for reading, and I'm working on chapter 3 right now! Ta ta! ***


	3. Chapter 3

Seeley Booth, sniper-turned-FBI agent, was at a loss. Words had never been his skill. So he made do with what he could and spoke simply to the stunning, (drunk), and weeping woman on front of him.

"Because I didn't know if you'd kiss me back." And then he spoke in the language that _was_ his skill, and he kissed her, and she did kiss him back. The kiss seemed to sober her up, and she held him tightly and muttered fiercely in his ear.

"You know, for an FBI agent, you're pretty dumb." And then their laughs were mixing with their tears, and they stayed like that for a long time, before he kissed her one last time, and drove off into the night.

"Stay with me?" She had asked, her subtle words masking her meaning.

"Not tonight, Bones. Not like...this." And she had understood. She'd wanted their first time to be completely alcohol-free as well, so she let him leave, because she knew he'd be back. Temperance Brennan slept well that night, her brown hair tousled, snuggled deeply into the pillows.

AS he left, Booth had to smile, and he smiled all the way to his car, and he smiled until his mouth hurt from smiled, and still he smiled. He found a song he knew on the radio, and he turned it up and sang at the top of his lungs, marveling at how the lyrics seemed to match his elated feeling almost exactly.

"Is this love that I'm feeling, Is this the love, that I've been searching for, ss this love or am I dreaming, this must be love, 'cause its really got a hold on me, a hold on me..."

As he held the last not in a shaky vibrato, not caring that he probably sounded horrific, Booth had to wonder to himself.

"_Is_ this love?" He asked the empty car. No answer. But that was okay; he didn't think he needed an answer. He thought he knew, had known, all along.

***A/N: Yeah, so this chapter is kinda Booth-centric, and short hahaha...i thought about stopping it here, but then I'd never get to write the scene where they kiss at the lab, and everyone applauds! :D So, that's what you can expect in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I love you all, and I love feedback almost as much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with a smile on her face and a springing her step. She hummed as she worked, joking with her associates, and continuously glancing at the clock.

When 3:00 arrived, she was very pleased that not a single case had come up; nothing pressing, at least. So, she cleared her throat and excused herself, swiping her card and stepping off the lab platform to leave.

She didn't realize that her good mood hadn't gone unnoticed, and her coworkers had been making bets all day as to why she was in such good humor, or that everyone was watching as Seeley Booth walked in.

She grinned. "Booth!" She called, waving her hand at him.

He smiled right back, but said nothing. As soon as he reached her, he swept her up in a long passionate kiss. She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him right back.

_Fireworks,_ Brennan thought dreamily. _They're setting off fireworks for us!_ Then her scientific mind realized that there couldn't be any fireworks; they were inside the Jeffersonian. She spun around, and was presented with the site of all her colleagues clapping vigorously. Angela was beaming at her, a very 'I told you so,' smirk on her face. Hodgins was ecstatic, and collecting money from everyone except Angela, who had had the grace _not_ to bet on her best friend's love life.

Blushing, Brennan disentangled herself from the FBI agent's arms, but he only grinned, and grabbed her hand. Booth bowed, tugging Brennan down with him.

They waved over their shoulders as the pair exited the building, and went on their second date. This time, both of them made sure that there would be _no _wine, whatsoever.

***A/N: Hey everyone! Voila! It's done! Thanks so much for sticking with me...I'm not gonna write any more unless I get some requests...Oh, and that part at the end, yes, it's sexual. Woot! Lmao, I love you guys!***


End file.
